


An Angry Prince

by filthycasualsmark (exalteranima)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pushy Bottoms, Rough Sex, Swearing, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteranima/pseuds/filthycasualsmark
Summary: Finn and Seth burn off their frustrations in the aftermath of Extreme Rules.





	An Angry Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this wrestlingkink2 prompt](http://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=105127#cmt105127). May or may not be in continuity with The Demon At My Side.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at writing smutfic, so the usual rookie mistakes may apply. As always feedback is welcome, please be gentle.

"Is that the best you can do, Rollins?"  
  
Seth growled as he shoved Finn's face down onto the locker room floor, fingers thrusting and pressing harder as he worked the other man open. The arena was almost empty and everyone on the roster had gone home, but Seth and Finn were in no mood to drive back to the hotel just yet. Their bodies were still sweaty and sore with exhaustion from tonight's match, their ring gear strewn all over the floor. Finn was on his hands and knees, Seth rock-hard and kneeling behind him.  
  
"Come on, I haven't got all night you limp-dicked fuck."  
  
"Oh, shut up Bálor," Seth said through gritted teeth as he reached for the bottle of lube and slathered some onto his dick. One hand still busy at work fingering Finn's hole, Seth tried spreading the lube evenly onto his dick with his other hand, careful not to make himself come too soon.  
  
"Jesus Christ, just fucking get on with it already!" Finn impatiently thrust backward, his round bottom colliding with Seth's cock. Seth pulled out his fingers, the childish vindictive part of him relishing Finn's groans of frustration before taking himself in hand and hurriedly squeezing the bulbous head into Finn's hole.  
  
"FUCK!" Finn yelped like he'd just been kneed in the stomach, his nonstop pants goading Seth on as he slid his cock in inch by inch, hips finally colliding with Finn's ass as he worked himself in to the hilt. God, Finn was still the tightest ass Seth had ever fucked, the velvet heat so good it was giving Seth goosebumps.  
  
Finn shoved himself backwards again, somehow working Seth in ever deeper. "I'm not some delicate goddamn flower, Rollins. Fuck me like you mean it."  
  
It never failed, Finn's constant verbal jabs working Seth's rage to a fever pitch. Seth slowly pulled out until only the head remained, then thrust back in so hard Finn shifted several inches forward, his hands nearly losing their grip on the floor.  
  
"That's it, Seth. More."  
  
Seth's hands took a firm hold on the other man's hips as he fucked Finn harder, the sound of slapping skin an uncanny match for the action in the ring just an hour before. Seth gasped helplessly as he pounded into Finn's tight heat, completion within reach as his cock repeatedly hit Finn's prostate.  
  
"Finn... please, I can't–"  
  
"Not fucking yet," Finn ordered as he groaned and lifted one hand off the floor to grab his own cock, gripping it tighter than usual to squeeze out his own orgasm. "MORE."  
  
Seth thrusted his hips violently as Finn inched forward until finally coming within arm's length of the wall, his hand slipping from the floor as he kept fisting his cock. All the while Seth's bad knee protested underneath him, his eyes watering through the pain as he leaned forward to suck his mark onto the flesh of Finn's left shoulder.  
  
"Finn," Seth pleaded, his mouth never leaving pale skin, his chest making full contact with Finn's freckled back. "I want–"  
  
"Now," Finn moaned as warm come gushed from his cock and oozed onto his fist. "Make me yours."  
  
Seth gasped with relief, thrusting three more times until the violent wave of his orgasm overtook him, shaking from his head to his toes as he came in Finn's heat, release coating his insides as Finn moaned pure liquid pleasure.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Gingerly they turned on their sides as they caught their breath, Seth slowly slipping out his cock as come dripped out of Finn's hole. Seth spooned Finn protectively, kisses traveling from his shoulder to his neck to his jaw until finally coming in contact with Finn's lips. The two kissed for what felt like hours, tongues playfully exploring the other's mouth as their soft moans rang with a whole host of complicated emotions. Tiredness. Disappointment. Comfort. Affection.  
  
Finn broke the kiss first, nipping Seth's bottom lip as he smiled and gave the younger man a soft peck on the cheek. "Sorry, was that too much?"  
  
"No... it was perfect." Seth returned Finn's smile as he rested their foreheads together. "I'm sorry I couldn't break up that hold–"  
  
"It's alright, Seth. It was a rough match. Took a toll on all of us." Finn kissed Seth's cheek again. "I was so worried when you hit that table."  
  
"Bray got the worst of it, so I'm good." Seth's coy, toothy grin never failed to make Finn melt. "Fucking Joe, though."  
  
"We'll get 'im. There's two of us and only one of him. He won't be getting to Lesnar the easy way, that's for sure."  
  
"That's for sure," Seth echoed, planting one more kiss on Finn's shoulder before getting to his feet. "Let's get outta here."


End file.
